Three's a Crowd, Four's Divine
by DaiChansLady
Summary: Dai has finally found happiness with Ken....and Yama.... and Tai
1. and so it began

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine (nuts) and I wish Dai, Yama, Tai and Ken were mine but I fear it is never to happen. The story idea is mine however, but I gain no money for it, mores the pity as I have none, so don't sue me. This is also my first fiction piece, so go nicely nicely, and I shall try to write more.  
  
______________________________  
  
Three's a Crowd, Four's Divine By DaiChansLady  
  
"It's been a while since I visited the Digital World." Came a voice from behind the new digidestined.  
  
"Oniichan" exclaimed Takeru, whipping around.  
  
"It's good to see you T. K." Came Yamato's reply. "Hikari, Iori, Yolei." He said with a nod.  
  
"Hi Yamato" they chorused.  
  
Smiling, he turned to the fifth member of the group and raised an eyebrow. "What, no hello?" He asked with a small smile. Dai looked up at the tall youth, his chocolate brown eyes taking in the form before him. The blonde hair that spiked out over the sky blue eyes, the willowy frame covered by a shirt to match said eyes and black slacks. His eyes travelled up back up to the face, a grin appeared, and Yamato suppressed the sudden urge to feel nervous.  
  
"Dai?" He queried, taking a tentative step back.  
  
Suddenly the brunette erupted into action, and Yamato found a body hurling towards him. "Yama!!!" Dai shouted, and flung himself on the unsuspecting blonde, sending them both crashing to the ground.  
  
"Dai! What do you think you are doin.." Started Takeru, only to stop in shock as the scene played out.  
  
"Nice to see you too Dai-chan." Yama chuckled as he pulled the brunette down for a kiss.  
  
"Oniichan? What are you doing?" Questioned Takeru, shocked by his brothers actions. "What about Taichi? What's he going to say?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Yamato, "why don't you ask him. He'll be along in a minute, he just stopped to talk to Agumon."  
  
The four digidestined could only gape as Yamato sat down and pulled Dai onto his lap. Watching, they followed the rhythmic stokes of Yama's hand over Dai spiky hair.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Asked Hikari, watching the interplay between Dai and Yama.  
  
"Tai wanted to come and see the digimon. It's been a while, as I said earlier, and he wanted to see how Agumon was coping without him." Grinning down at Dai, he continued, "I think that the real reason is because he wanted to catch up on the gossip."  
  
"Hey!" came a voice from behind them, "I wanted to see how he was too." Laughing, Yama looked over at his boyfriend.  
  
"Well that too, but you know you're a gossip, why else would you be on the phone to Mimi so much!"  
  
Grinning, Tai walked over to him and held a hand out to Dai. "I think you'll find you're in my seat. And what do you think you are doing anyway?"  
  
"Gomen Tai." Said Dai sheepishly as he grasped the proffered hand.  
  
"No problem." Heaving the younger boy up from his seat, he pulled him into his embrace. "You not going to greet me too?" Asked Tai. Pouting, Dai raised his eyes, stepping out of Tai's arms. Shaking his head he looked down at his feet.  
  
"You made me get up" he mumbled, "I was comfy."  
  
"Poor Dai-chan. Shall I make it better?" Teased Tai. Nodding his head, Dai stepped towards his idol and grinned. Yamato, seeing his expression laughed, and sat back to watch as Dai repeated the same action that he landed him on the ground. "Oof!!" Once again Dai launched himself at the older youth and knocked him to the ground. Laughing, Tai flipped him over and straddled his thighs. Grabbing his wrists with one hand, he held Dai's arms over his head and lent forward.  
  
"I'm not as easy as Yama." Said Tai  
  
"Hey!" protested the blonde, watching as his boyfriend and the young brunette tussled on the floor, both trying to get the upper hand. The four digidestined watched in amusement as Tai repeatedly rolled Dai onto his back and pinned him.  
  
"You know you aren't going to win." Piped up Hikari, as he brother started to tickle Dai.  
  
"Hehe.. no stop ah.. Tai stop.hehehe." Gasped Dai, trying to buck him off.  
  
"Say please"  
  
"No. hehehehe. stop.ok ok.you win. please." Panted Dai, as Tai finally clambered of the exhausted boy. Pulling Dai up off the ground, he found himself back in the arms again.  
  
"Tai? What are you doing?" Asked Hikari, watching as her brother pulled Dai closer. Shaking her head, she could only watch as Tai's head dipped down and he captured Dai lips with his own. Jaws that had once been on their chests, now hit the floor.  
  
"I.but.i..w..what's going on here?" Stuttered Hikari.  
  
Pulling reluctantly away from Dai, Taichi turned to his sister. "What ever do you mean?" he joked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out." Muttered Hikari under her breath.  
  
"You're not the only one." Replied Takeru. "What is Ken going to say when he finds out? Him and Dai have only just got together and Dai is already cheating on him with both Oniichan and Taichi."  
  
"I already know." Said Ken as he entered the clearly, Wormmon perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Daisuke!" Squealed a voice and a blue blur headed towards Dai.  
  
"Where wash you, Ken wash waiting an you didn't show." Exclaimed Veemon, as he hugged Dai's legs.  
  
"Sorry buddy, got side-tracked." Kneeling down he hugged his digimon, and reaching into his back pocket, pulled out a slightly melted chocolate bar. "This make up for it?"  
  
"Chocolate." Veemon squealed again, grabbing the offered candy. Chuckling Dai rubbed the blue head, and looked up at Ken.  
  
"Ken-chan." He said quietly, looking for a response.  
  
"Daisuke." Cocking his finger, he beckoned the brunette to him. Iori, Yolei, Hikari and Takeru watched as Dai walked up to Ken. Holding their breath they looked on as Dai stopped in front of him. Opening his arms, Ken smiled at his boyfriend, and answering the smile, Dai stepped into the offered embrace. Releasing her breath Yolei looked over at Yamato and Taichi.  
  
"And Ken is ok with all of this because?"  
  
"Now I'm really confused." Said Iori, as he watched Dai and Ken share a kiss. Smiling into Ken's eyes, Dai allowed himself to be pulled down into Ken's lap. Settling into a comfortable position, the others watched as he let his eyes drift close.  
  
"Is some one going to explain?" Asked Takeru. Yamato, Ken and Taichi looked at each other.  
  
"You tell them Ken." Said Yamato.  
  
"Ok, well it's like this" he said, "Dais is mine but I share him with these two."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Yelled Takeru.  
  
"Ken!!" Said Tai, rolling his eyes. "What Ken meant to say was that he and Dai-chan are a couple but he loans him out to us."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Hikari.  
  
"Ow!!" Yelped Tai as Yamato thwapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"You are not helping." He complained. Ken grinned at Tai rubbing the back of his head. "And I don't know what you are grinning at Iichijoji." Said Yamato as he turned to look at Ken, "Your just as bad." Ken adopted his 'who me?' look and tried not to smirk.  
  
"Can someone please explain what's going on between all you lot?!" Complained Yolei, watching the by-play.  
  
"I love Ken, but I love Yama and Tai too." Came a sleepy voice from Ken's lap.  
  
Running a hand through the burgundy hair, Ken bestowed a soft smile upon his love. "So you are awake." Looking down, a pair of sleepy chocolate brown eyes looked back up.  
  
"Yep." Came the quiet response. "It's true you know."  
  
"I love you too Dai." Answered Ken, bending down to kiss the soft lips.  
  
"Aww!!" Cooed Hikari and Yolei. Blushing, Ken ducked his head, his hair swinging down to hide his face.  
  
"Still doesn't explain how all this came about." Muttered Takeru.  
  
"Dai put it best." Said Yamato looking over at him. "He loves Ken, but he loves us too." Pulling Tai to him he placed a kiss on his boyfriends lips. "And we love him too." Holding up his hand to stop any comments he continued. "Tai and I love each other but we both felt that something was missing. It wasn't until Ken started dating Dai that we realised what it was. Dai had always been around up until then, and we never thought about it."  
  
"But when he stopped visiting so much we realised something was missing and that was Dai." Interrupted Taichi.  
  
"I suppose we should explain how all this came about." Settling down against a tree, Yamato pulled Tai into his lap. "It started like this."  
  
*****  
  
Sitting in the Ishida's living room, Yamato and Taichi looked on as Dai paced across the floor, his arms waving in the air.  
  
"I didn't know what to do, so I just blurted it out."  
  
"So what happened next?" Tai asked, settling himself next to his boyfriend.  
  
"Um, he kind of looked shocked.and I got.well.I sort of left before he could say anything." Replied Dai in a rush. Looking sheepish, he stopped his pacing and turned towards his two friends. Yamato and Taichi looked at the brunette and shook their heads.  
  
"You didn't really leave him did you? Oh Dai, what are we going to do with you?" Sighing, Yamato moved from his place at Tai's side and beckoned him over to the couch. The brunette walked over to his two older friends and plopped himself down in between them. Looking right and then left, he read the expressions on their faces. Realising what he had done, he hid his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh what have I done?" He moaned. "I shouldn't have run."  
  
"Dai, it'll be alright." Hugging the boy to him, Taichi looked over his head at Yamato. He really didn't know what to say to him, it was more Yama's area than his. Pleading brown eyes met worried blue ones, but before Yamato could offer any advice, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Tai, jumping up. Dai continued to sit on the couch, his head in his hands, mumbling. Yama looked at him and then at the doorway. Smiling at the visitor, he waved them over and got up, pulling Tai out of the room.  
  
"Dai?" Came a hesitant voice. "Dai? Why did you leave?" Dai raised his head to look into a pair of concern violet eyes.  
  
"Er.hi Ken.how are you?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ken tried again. "Why did you say that you loved me?"  
  
"Love you?" Asked Dai, nervously. Running his hand through his hair, he looked down at the floor, trying to ignore the pale hands that reached for his.  
  
"Dai, I heard you. You said that you loved me, had loved since we became jogress partners."  
  
"Yeah." Came the soft reply. Ken leaned closer to catch his next words. "Yeah I love you."  
  
Ken reached out to cup Dai's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. Violet eyes looked back at him in concern. "Why did you run?" He asked.  
  
"I.I was scared. I didn't want to loose your friendship. an. an now I've gone and ruined it any way!" Pulling his chin from Ken's grasp he looked around for the two older youths, but saw that they had made themselves scarce.  
  
TBC 


	2. and so it continues

Three's a croud, four's divine. Chapter two.  
  
I don't own the characters and I make not money from this blaa blaa blaa, you know the drill.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
"You shouldn't have run Dai, I wouldn't have hurt you for saying you loved me." Sighed Ken, as he shifted closer to the nervous boy. Shaking his head, he leaned in.  
  
"In fact, I would never hurt you, you're my best friend."  
  
Shivering, Dai felt the puff of breath that stroked his cheek, as his crushed came closer still.  
  
"I know Ken, and that's the problem. I want to be more than friends with you, and now that I've told you, that's ruined as well." Dai closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame.  
  
"I'm a lousy friend, just .just forget I ever said anything. I didn't mean it,"  
  
"Dai, look at me," asked Ken, reaching his hand out to tilt Dai's chin, so that he could look into his eyes. "Open your eyes."  
  
Staring into those soulful brown eyes, Ken took a deep breath and told Dai exactly how much the boy mean to him.  
  
"No matter what you do, what you say, you will never, never loose my friendship. You are my best friend, and will always be my best friend. You brought me back when I lost all sense of self, you trusted me before anyone else. You gave me back my life and for that I will always love you."  
  
"But." Dai tried to interrupt.  
  
Placing his hand over Dai's mouth, he shook his head. "No, let me finish. Dai. Dai I don't just love you as a friend, I. well I, god this is hard, Dai I am in love with you, I just never thought that you would ever return my feelings."  
  
Looking into his loves eyes, Ken watched as emotions swirled through, trying to catch each one as it surfaced. Fear, confusion, resignation, hope and then as Dai finally understood what Ken had been trying to tell him, love blossomed and awe and wonder entered his expressive eyes.  
  
"Ken." He said with a sigh, as he lent forward, capturing his hearts lips in a soft kiss.  
  
"Oh Dai." Ken sighed, as they broke apart. Reaching up, Ken cupped the back of Dai's head and pulled him into another kiss. His other hand reached up to trace a line down his koi's cheek. Nibbling lightly on the delightfully soft mouth, he ran his tongue along Dai's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Groaning, Dai let his mouth fall open, allowing Ken to run his tongue into that warm cavern. Loosing himself in the sweet heaven, Ken was surprised to hear a throat clearing behind him.  
  
Pulling away from his new addiction, a moan coming from both of their mouths at the sorrow of the loss, Ken turned his head towards the sound.  
  
A blush ran up is cheeks as he spotted Tai and Yamato grinning at the pair. Turning to look back at Dai, he noticed a similar blush adorning the boy's face, a shy smile on his lips. His hair tousled and his breathing hitched, Ken thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
  
"I guess you guys have worked it all out then." Said Yamato, a pleased smile on his face. "See Dais, I told you that you had nothing to worry about."  
  
Laughing at the shocked look on Ken's face, he tugged Tai closer to him. "Don't fret Ken, Dai was just worried that you wouldn't return his feelings and needed someone to talk to. Tai and I were happy to help him."  
  
Looking at Dai and the two older digidestined, Ken shook his head. "I am glad that Dai had somebody to talk to, has somebody to talk to, if he can't talk to me."  
  
Standing up, he pulled his boyfriend towards him. His boyfriend. Ken couldn't contain the sappy smile as he thought this. Who knew that he would get this lucky? Laughing, he tugged at Dai's arm.  
  
"Come on, I think we should leave Tai and Yamato, we have plenty of things to discuss." He said, raising an eyebrow. "At my place, alone."  
  
Nodding, Dai waved to the two older boys as he was led out of the apartment. A happy smile on his face.  
  
As the door closed behind them, Tai turned to Yama.  
  
"Damn, I don't think that I've ever seen Dai that happy before. He looked as if he was on cloud nine."  
  
Smiling softly, Yama drew Tai into his arms. "I don't think he has been," he said, "Dai has never really had that kind of love before. His family care about him, but he has never been the focus of so much love from one person. I think Ken is going to be very good for him."  
  
"I think your right." Tai agreed, but a small frown crept onto his lips. "I don't think we are going to be seeing quite as much of him as we were."  
  
"Oh you don't want to left on your own with me? Am I not enough for you?" Joked Yama.  
  
Grinning up at his other half, Tai laughed, "well when you put it like that, why are we still in the living room?"  
  
Pulling Tai into a deep kiss, Yama slowly walked him back towards the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
*****  
  
"So Ken and Dai started dating and just as Tai said we did start to see less of Dai." Said Yamato, looking over at the younger brunette, who had slowly fallen asleep, resting his head on Ken's lap. "Except when we all went on a double date together, but it wasn't the same as before."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Iori, "what wasn't the same?"  
  
"We didn't have Dai all to ourselves." Answered Tai, who took up the next part of the story. "We hadn't really realised it ourselves but he had belonged solely to us for so long that we found we didn't want to share him."  
  
"What? It makes him sound like he was some sort of pet." Said Hikari, shock clearly written on her face. "What do you mean belonged? Were you three. er.. you know.." Trailing off, a blush stole over here face.  
  
"No, no nothing like that." Denied Tai, "what I meant was, we were who he turned to, to talk to about what was bothering him, he came to us for a chat or for comfort. It was like he was our little brother or something, but we felt more for him than brotherly love."  
  
"We wanted him with us, what hadn't occurred to us was that what we really wanted was him in our bed" Interrupted Yamato, seeing the shock on the faces before him. "I don't even think that he realised it, until Ken brought it to our attention one afternoon."  
  
*****  
  
Watching Dai chase Veemon, after he had stolen the brunette's last chocolate, Ken turned toward the other couple that had accompanied them on their picnic. Laughing at the look on their faces, he picked up the last sandwich.  
  
"Don't worry, he doesn't really want the last chocolate, its just he and Veemon need to be constantly on the move, they both have so much energy."  
  
Watching the knowing smirks on his friend's faces, Ken thought about what he said, and blushed, stammering "he's always so active, he just never gets tired." The blush deepened as he thought about his explanation.  
  
"I should have just left it at that shouldn't I?" He said, resigned, as the two boys cracked up in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry Ken, we know what you mean. He's just so hyper, that it seems weird when he's not running about." Said Yamato, trying to ease Ken's embarrassment.  
  
"He could never sit still when he was visiting us," said Tai wistfully, "or when we went out, he's just Dai and that's what we love about him."  
  
Smiling at his boyfriend Tai pulled Yama down for a quick kiss, "It's been so quiet without him around recently," he said, leaning back onto the rug. "I guess I miss the hyper activeness."  
  
Nodding, Yama watched as Dai tackled Veemon to the ground and proceed to tickle the digimon into submission.  
  
"You really miss not having him around all the time, don't you?" Asked Ken, watching their faces.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do," Tai replied, "he is, was, a part of us and we miss that."  
  
Looking at the two boys, watching Dai, Ken realised that it wasn't just their friend that they missed.  
  
"Oh my God," He said in a shocked voice, "you guys love Dai."  
  
Turning to Ken, a confused expression crossed Yamato's face. "Of course we do, he's a good friend."  
  
"No." said Ken, shaking his head. "You guys love him, are in love with him."  
  
"What?" asked Tai, his eyes widening, "No, no, you've got it wrong, we love him, we aren't in love with him."  
  
Turning to Yama with a question in his eyes, he was shocked by the look on his face.  
  
"Yama?" He queried, "we, I, you, we don't do we?"  
  
Looking at Tai, then Ken, his gaze fell on the boy coming towards them. Stuttering he turned to Ken. "we, I, we didn't know, I didn't realise, I thought we just missed his company."  
  
Hanging his head in shame, he couldn't meet Ken's eyes. "I'm so sorry Ken. What are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean, what is Ken going to do?" Asked a soft voice from above. "Yama? Tai? Ken? Guys, what wrong?" Dai asked.  
  
Clearing his throat, Ken looked into the eyes of his beloved. "Yamato and Tai just realised something, and they don't know what to do, in fact neither do I."  
  
"What's wrong?" Dai asked, his voice getting anxious.  
  
"Well," said Tai, "we realised that.."  
  
TBC - sorry I just had to leave a cliff hanger!! 


	3. and so it goes on

Three's a Croud, Four's Devine - Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimers on the first page guys! So onwards story tellers!  
  
Clearing his throat, Ken looked into the eyes of his beloved. "Yamato and Tai just realised something, and they don't know what to do, in fact neither do I."  
  
"What's wrong?" Dai asked, his voice getting anxious.  
  
"Well," said Tai, "we realised that......"  
  
Laughing nervously Tai looked over at Yama.  
  
"I, well... I had never challenged Ken to a soccer match, but I sort of ... um..." stuttered Tai, shooting a look at both Yamato and Ken. "We were just asking him what he was going to do about it."  
  
"Oh!" Said Dai, "can I join in too? It could be me and Ken against you two."  
  
Giggling, Dai turned to Ken. "Perhaps I should go with Yama and Tai, even it up a little."  
  
Watching the three boys before him blush and suddenly look at the ground before them, Dai raised an eyebrow. I don't think I want to know, he thought.  
  
Grabbing Ken's hand he pulled his boyfriend up. "Come on then, lets get this game started." Dragging a reluctant Ken behind him, Dai headed off to the soccer field.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Whispered Yamato, as they followed their two friends.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't want Dai to feel uncomfortable around us. It's one thing to be friends, but to suddenly declare that we love him. I'm not sure how he'd react."  
  
Sighing, Yamato ran a hair through his hair. "I can see your point. We need time to think about this. It's a shock to be suddenly confronted like that."  
  
Nodding Tai took Yama's hand in his. "Kinda weird, I mean, I never thought about why I missed him, just knew I did."  
  
Stopping the two boys looked over at Ken and Daisuke. The former was standing with his arms crossed, shaking his head, trying not to meet the gaze of the other boy. Dai was not to be put off however and pulled out his secret weapon. Wide doe eyes.  
  
Laughing Yamato and Tai walked up to them.  
  
"I don't know what you were saying no to Ken, but you've had it now." Said Yamato, trying to hide a smile. "No one can resist when Dai pulls out all the stops."  
  
Assuming an innocent pose, Dai turned to the two older boys.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Unfortunately, the brunette couldn't hide the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Resigned, Ken reached into his pocket. Pulling out some money he handed it to Dai, who after squealing, glomped onto the bluenette and then took off towards the ice cream stand.  
  
"Ah! Sugar induced Dai-peractiveness. Now I see the reason for your first answer. Although getting between him and his chocolate is also quite hazardous." Said Yamato, his lips twitching as he watched the younger goggle boy harass the vendor.  
  
Nodding, Tai looked over at Dai, who was now making his way back with the object of his quest.  
  
"Are you going to tell Dai?" Ken asked. "I think it's only fair that you do, but I'll leave up to you. I won't mention anything, however if he notices something up with you two I'm not going to lie to him. He's too important for that, and deserves the truth."  
  
"Your right, we'll tell him, but not here and not yet. We need to discuss it ourselves first." Yamato said, taking Tai's hand. "He's important to us too, and we don't intend to hurt him."  
  
*****  
  
"Ken made us realise that it wasn't just a love of a good friend, but something more. Needless to say we were really shocked and it took days for us to discuss it all and work out what we wanted." Yamato said, looking at the younger digi destined.  
  
"Even then we weren't sure that Ken would agree, and if he did, Dai was still to face. A lot was riding on how we dealt with it." Agreed Tai.  
  
"Well it looks like it worked out ok." Said Yolei, looking at the four boys in front of her.  
  
Shaking his head Yamato, smiled at her. "It wasn't that easy. Ken was fine when we told him what we thought and what we wanted. It was Dai who had the problem. He was quite upset in fact."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Iori, the curiosity in his voice evident. Turning to Tai, he urged the ex-goggle boy to continue with the story.  
  
"We went to the digi-world to discuss it, figuring that it would be the best place for such a private conversation, and it was going fine, while we were just hanging out. It was when we told Dai why we had taken him there, that the trouble started...."  
  
*****  
  
"WHAT!" Yelled Dai in shock, "you can't be serious, and I'd never cheat on Ken."  
  
Glaring at his boyfriend, Yamato turned to Dai. "That's not what Tai meant, he didn't explain himself very well. We wanted to discuss with you the idea of you perhaps going out on a date with us and don't worry Ken has already agreed, so it's entirely up to you." He said in a comforting voice.  
  
"What?" asked Dai again, "Ken agreed?"  
  
Nodding his head enthusiastically, Tai bounced towards the younger boy. "Yep, he said that it was nothing to do with him and that you could make your own mind up. Just to let him know before we do anything."  
  
Smiling, he stepped towards Dai and reached out, only to watch, worried, as Dai took a faltering step back from him. Concern replaced his smile and Tai tried again to reach out for the boy.  
  
"Dai?" He asked, watching as the brunette flinched when he came nearer. "Are you ok? We didn't mean to come on so strong, but we need to tell you this, we didn't want to lie to you. You can tell us to get lost," he joked, "we can take it."  
  
"No, no, no." Muttered Dai, raising his arms to ward off the two older boys approach. "I can't, Ken said, but I thought he...why didn't he tell me himself? Is he already sick of me? I didn't mean to upset him."  
  
Raising anguish chocolate eyes up to meet the worried gazes before him, Dai spun round and bolted into the forest behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"You can see where we went wrong can't you?" Said Yamato, interrupting the story. "We obviously didn't really think enough about how we were going to tell him and when he said he wasn't going to cheat on Ken, we didn't think at all." Sigh. "Created a bigger mess to deal with. Dai thought that Ken wanted to break up with him, and saying it had nothing to do with Ken. Big mistake."  
  
Nodding, Tai looked over at the sleeping brunette. "Couldn't find him either. When he ran, he left his backpack and his D3 inside it. Ken nearly had kittens when we told him we'd lost Dai and that he thought Ken was dumping him."  
  
"I didn't have kittens." Denied Ken, glaring at Tai. "I did however feel a little homicidal. I had given you an opportunity to talk to Dai first, and not only had you upset him, and made him question our relationship, but you scared him off, with nothing to protect him from any digimon that might attack.  
  
******  
  
"I'll kill you... no... no, first I'll find Dai-chan and then I'll kill you. I can't believe you left him there alone. Just how is he meant to get back now? Answer me that. You know what, he can't! Just, just stay here...I ...I'll deal with you two when I get back." Ranted Ken, pacing up and down his bedroom.  
  
"I can't believe I left it to those two idiots." He muttered, as he headed towards his computer. "I have an idea where Dai is. Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Pointing his D3 at the computer, he opened the gateway and went through into the digi-world. Landing gracefully Ken went in search of his errant love. If he knew Dai, which he did, he'd find him at their spot. Hurrying towards the lake, he tried to spot the younger goggle-boy and sure enough, found him sitting on one of the rocks at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Dai?" Ken called out. "Dai, thank goddess I found you."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief Ken touched the boys shoulder and watched as Dai raised a tear stained face. Quiet sobs shook the body before him and Ken gathered the boy into his arms.  
  
"Oh Dai, please don't cry. Hush, it's going to be ok." He soothed, rocking him slowly.  
  
"W...why did...what did I do?" Dai hiccupped, "I'm sorry, what ever it was please don't leave me."  
  
"Dai," said Ken, tipping the boys head up to meet his gaze, "you didn't do anything. Yamato and Taichi just didn't think. They wanted to discuss something they realised and went about it the wrong way. I'd never leave you, I love you. Please believe me, I would rather die than hurt you."  
  
Sniffing, Dai wiped his nose across his hand. "You don't want to break up?" He asked in a quiet voice. "You're not leaving me?" Watched as Ken shook his head, a small smile on his boyfriends face. "Then what were Yama and Tai going on about? I don't understand, they wanted me to go on a date with them." Shaking his head, he snuggled into Ken's embrace. "What were they talking about then?" He asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"Do you remember when we were at the park the other week and you interrupted a conversation, when Yamato was asking what I'd do?"  
  
Feeling a nod from Dai, he continued. "Well they were both talking about how you didn't really hang out with them anymore and that they missed you. And I sort of realised that it wasn't just them missing you, but them both being a bit in love with you. When I told them they were a little shocked," laughing Ken hugged Dai tighter, "don't know why, don't know any reason why someone wouldn't love you."  
  
"So what was this afternoon about then?" Queried Dai.  
  
"Well they had decided that they wanted to tell you and..." pausing Ken looked at Dai, "I guess they should tell you the rest, come on." Standing up, Ken pulled Dai up with him. "Let's go home and let them explain it all."  
  
*****  
  
"So what happened next?" Asked Iori again.  
  
"Ken dragged Dai home with him and me and Yama tried to explain what we wanted."  
  
Grinning at Yamato, Tai shot a quick look over at Dai.  
  
"Found it really difficult to make him believe anything we were saying. He didn't understand why we, or even Ken for that matter, loved him as much as we did. His parents sure did a number on him."  
  
Sighing, Yama continued the story.  
  
"So we sat him down and told it to him straight...."  
  
TBC – ok, need a break from this one again. Have other fics on the back burner and my muses keep popping new ideas into my head, quicker than I can write them. I just want to say a quick thanks to those of you who have reviewed. You made me want to write more, just hope it's ok!!! 


End file.
